Usuario discusión:Pokefan99
580px ---- hola bueno hola yo ya e rstau en otras wikis y me ha gustado mucho esta wiki posiblemente edite y demas 18:04 22 jul 2011 (UTC) quedarme al mando bueno esto lo intentare aunque me conecto a internet solo un poco de tiempo y no se muy bien como hacerlo pero supongo que con visitar todas las paginas vale.buen viaje por cierto 17:14 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Wiki Ya hay una wiki de Inazuma,que contiene todo los temas,incluyendo el de nuevo juego,por favor edira en la anterior nombrada Duda! Hola amigo! ;) Verás, tengo una duda: no recuerdo en que día creé mi wiki de Inazuma Eleven Go! y era por si tu sabías como mirarlo. Gracias de antemano! :D Erik97 14:09 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Enhorabuena Esta wiki te está quedando muy bien, te felicito. Ánimo y sigue así. [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?']] 16:34 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola¡¡ Soy ZELL en realidad me llamo Alex yo tambien tengo un perro.Al igual que tu me encanta inazuma eleven go y la normal xd bueno creo que seremos buenos compañeros en wiki ediaté cosas y crrearé paginas ok no me pierdo un capitulo de inazuma eleven sabriás decir alguna pagina donde esten del capitulo 25 para adelante te da un saludo alex¡¡¡¡¡.Ah porcierto mi wiki es INAZUMA ELEVEN Y ONE PIECE si puedes esque no esta muy bien podria ayudarme a crear paginas Tu amigo ZELL;) Gracias¡ gracias por ofrecerte a formar mi wiki ayudare en inazuma eleven go¡5 como si fuese la mejor wiki (que lo es xd)saludos¡ A ver si me puedes ayudar oye no sabrias decirme alguna página donde echen todos los capitulos de inazuma eleven go ??????te lo agradecería mucho Zell necesito tu opinion hola como no sabemos quien es la novia de axel pues se me ha ocurrido que con esta hace buena pareja tu que dices?????????ah y gracia por la página si me dices que si a la chica la pongo de pareja de axel lo dejo en tus manos ;) ZELLthumb|250px|se llama molly/guel yo si lo se al terminar el partido se vuelven todos de 15 años es decir normales ZELL voy a probar hago la pareja con u collage etc y lo ves si te gusta me lo dices y si no lo borras ok Zell puedo hacer otro collage y enviartelo a cualquier sitio y me dice si te gusta ok dime si tienes mns fcbk o tuenti y te lo envio en privado mejor invitame tu esque no t encuentro el mio es alex_nathan4@hotmail.com hola invitame en msn asi te mando los collages Zell hola puedes hacer un gif de carretera helada y me lo envias pos hotmail ZELL Mira esto:De ZELL Wiki Inazuma elven go juguemos al futbol he puesto un Gif de Snowfall Saia que os vais a quedar muertos Wikiamigo Te gustaria ser mi wikiamigo :) Angelito96 15:55 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Me podrias poner una plantilla de usuario en mi perfil,gracias. te podrias hacer socio de la wiki de inazuma eleven go por favor.Si te unes me respondes. Albaro 17:25 23 nov 2011 (UTC) si la wiki de erik el te da el permiso me pidio a mi que buscase gente. Albaro 20:27 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola que te parece de nombre para kirino-Carlos Bruma ZELL Union Se lo e preguntado a erik97 y si te deja si te unes me avisas.¿ok? Albaro 14:09 26 nov 2011 (UTC) En la wiki de inazuma eleven go!.Llamame por si aceptas. Albaro 09:19 27 nov 2011 (UTC) ¿Me podrias poner el fondo de mi escritorio de color verde claro?Gracias. Albaro 09:35 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Me puedes responder a las preguntas anteriores. Albaro 13:57 27 nov 2011 (UTC) No me dejan poner plantillas ¿como podria hacer para que me salgan? Albaro 17:26 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Me podrias poner la plantilla del perfil es que no me sale.Por cierto si vas a hacerte socio de la wiki inazuma eleven go! me avisas. Albaro 19:47 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Holaa hola soy nueva jeje podrias decirme como se ponen fotos a las plantillas Hola ¡Enhorabuena estás haciendo un gran trabajo! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas? Porque esos puntos no se consiguen a la ligera. muchas muchiiiiisimass gacias por la fotooo es presiosaaa me encanta me tienes q enseñar a ponerlas XD xao Miku love 17:16 30 nov 2011 (UTC) oye podrias ayudarme con la plantilla de mi perfil?porfi es k nose como se pone Luka forever 17:26 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Pokefan soy Fubukii9Shirou y quiero que seas mi wikiamigo Wikiamigos Olé, entre usuario y fundador seremos Wikiamigos. PD: Ten cuidado con la Guerra de los Titanes. Bowser héroe 09:28 3 dic 2011 (UTC) me podrias poner una estampilla de el perfil y si te va a hacer socio de la wiki de inazuma eleven go!me avisas. Albaro 11:05 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias por haberte hecho socio dde la wiki de inazuma eleven go!Me podrias explicar como se ponen imagenes en las plantillas y en la wiki de inazuma eleven go!poner una foto en la pagina de kirino ranmaru de kirino ranmaru,gracias. Un saludo Albaro 08:45 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Contestame rapido.Albaro 09:16 4 dic 2011 (UTC) hola hola como mola tu wikiMabl 10:44 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola pokefan99 soy nuevo en esta pagina y ando un poco perdido pero ja he editado algunas paginas.Te gustaria ser mi Wikiamigo nací el mismo dia que tu pero no se como ponerlo me podrias decir como? Gracias por adelantado Joeking01 16:57 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la informacion i por la plantillaJoeking01 20:21 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola acabo de empezar e este wiki y me gustaria que me pusieras una planilla con la foto,datos,etc... por favor y gracias de antemano :) Midorikawa25 20:48 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias :) Midorikawa25 16:41 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Problema con la presentacion Hola soy Joeking01 otra vez resulta que estava editando mi perfil y pense en poner una presentacion con mis personajes favoritos, en un pricipio pense en poner 5 diapositivas pero al final puse solo quatro pero luego al previsualizar me salia una imagen negra con la palabra "Undefined" en letras rojas i si clico en esa imagen me sale que no hay ninguna pagina con ese nombre ,si pruebo a editar no me sale que jo haya puesto es foto, no se que puede ser espero que puedas ayudarme (Joeking01 15:33 10 dic 2011 (UTC)) Re:Gracias ok vale gracias por solucionarme el problema de la diapositiva me he fijado en la entrada de este wiki y esta bastante bien solo prpongo que podrias poner un video destacado o algunas encuestas bueno pero por lo demas este wiki es de los que mas me gusta . ah i si pudieses cambiar mi firma al color morado te lo agradeceria mucho Joeking01 19:25 10 dic 2011 (UTC) SCANS AVATARES Y TECNICAS me podrias pasar el enlace de los ultimos scans donde aparece la informacion de los nuevos avatares y el triangulo letal x Vomiton af 08:54 11 dic 2011 (UTC) RE. Sobre ser admin. Quiero ser administrador, Tubi o Pokefan99 porque somos Wikiamigos. Bowser (HÉROE) 15:04 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Una duda Perdona si soy muy pesado pero esque tengo unas dudas: para que sirven los rectores? Hay alguna manera de cambiar la contraseña y una ultima pregunta eres el unico administrador de este wiki ?espero que puesdas responderme Joeking01 19:46 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Re: ok vale gracias por la ayuda y me engañe escriviendo queria decir es para que sirven los revesores y solo queria cambiar mi cotraseña porque la mia es muy larga y se me olvidara pero da igual me la apuntare en algun sitio y tranquilo ja se lo que hay que hacer para ser administrador y no pretendo derlo aunque aun me queda Joeking01 20:15 12 dic 2011 (UTC) ZELL como has conseguido las fotos de ds????????????? Sobre Kakuma Horse Ayumu es el apellido japonés de Chester Horse Jr. Bowser (HÉROE) 17:55 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Midorikawa25 quieres ser mi wikiamigo? Midorikawa25 10:50 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Perfil Hola,soy Midorikawa25,siento molestarte otra vez con el mismo tema pero he borrado todo mi perfil sin querer y si podias ponerme otra vez la plantilla.Gracias Midorikawa25 19:24 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Edicion en la pagina Mark Evans Hola soy joeking01esque han editado la pagina Mark Evans y puesto cosas absurdas y tonterias haver si puedes recuperar la informacion PD:anotame como wikiamigo ja te lo pedi antes y me digiste que si Joeking01 18:44 20 dic 2011 (UTC) hola The Spammer , un usuario, esta ponendo cosas inapropiadas para el wwiki, como la imagen que a subido, deberias borrarlo, mira esto: Jude Sharp editado por The Spammer hace 29 minutos*Shawn Frosteditado por The Spammer hace 36 minutos *Homosexualidad de Jude Sharp saludosMabl 12:43 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Alianza Hola Pokefan99. Me gustaría proponer una alianza entre tu wiki y el mío: Futbolpedia. Es un wiki que aunque cuenta ya con bastantes artículos, está abandonado. Mi objetivo es que vuelva a cobrar vida, y para ello una alianza sería genial. Además, cabe tener en cuenta que los dos tratamos el futbol. Gracias de antemano: [[W:C:futbol:Usuario:Animal crossing usuario|'ACROSSING']]** [[W:C:futbol:Usuario Discusión:Animal crossing usuario|'BUZÓN']]**[[W:C:futbol:Usuario Blog:Animal crossing usuario|'MIS BLOGS']] Me podrias arreglar mi foto del perfilAlbaro 11:41 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Encantado Aurora aullido 12:00 28 dic 2011 (UTC) :Bueno, Entonces ya somos wikialiados :D. Vuestro nombre no me acaba de quedar claro... ¿es Inazuma Eleven Go Wiki?¿Inazuma Eleven Go 5? Me gusta Inazuma Eleven, pero no he visto el Go e.e" : [[W:C:futbol:Usuario:Animal crossing usuario|'ACROSSING']]** [[W:C:futbol:Usuario Discusión:Animal crossing usuario|'BUZÓN']]**[[W:C:futbol:Usuario Blog:Animal crossing usuario|'MIS BLOGS']] ::Anda, ¡¡pero si eres Adm. de Inazuma Eleven Wiki también!! Justo era otro wiki al que iba a pedir alianza XD Sería un placer que me la concedieras ;) :: [[W:C:futbol:Usuario:Animal crossing usuario|'ACROSSING']]** [[W:C:futbol:Usuario Discusión:Animal crossing usuario|'BUZÓN']]**[[W:C:futbol:Usuario Blog:Animal crossing usuario|'MIS BLOGS']] hola que tal, soy nuevo y queria hacer un aporte en la parte de axel blaze es que encontre el video donde sale con su avatar haciendo su tecnica , y queria que alguien me ayudara a colocar bien el video si lo necesitan aqui dejo el link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8rblSajre8&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL%7Cenma gazard gracias Hola Hola Tubi o Pokefan99 soy Aoshima kazuya soy el fundador de el wiki MAR es un nuevo wiki que he creado no es muy popular y no hay muchos editores ya que veo que tienes bastantes articulos y edditores me preguntaba si querias aliarte con mi wiki? Aoshima kazuya 10:43 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Hey, I am sorry to say, but i do not want to ally your wiki. I am only allying the T.A.G. (Its an alliance of a bunch of toy wikis.) And I am in Spanish 2, but I can't speak spanish. :( Hola pokefan soy ragnarok encontre una wiki de inazuma eleven que les puede servir http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Keshin%7Cavatares tienen info de mas personajes, y esta mas completa ojala les sirva Wikiamigo Hola Pokefan99, te hablaba para decirte si querías ser mi wikiamigo. Gracias. Dash Crunch 11:23 2 ene 2012 (UTC) perdona podrias decirme como se habla en el chat porqc ada vez q veo a algien q esta en el chat inicio secion pero no puedo mandar mensajes pulso intro pero baja un renglon ?¿ Miku love 18:46 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola pokefan99 me puedes ayudar a buscar fotos para mi perfil??? Kariya15 19:35 6 ene 2012 (UTC) grax por dejarme un mensaje solo keria k supieras k soy una nena pork como me pusiste "no seas timido" puessss va eso es todo Gema Smile 15:45 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Vandalismo. Buenas, venia a decirte que si pudieses hacerme un favor y bloquear al usuario: 95.120.35.142 porque se dedica a vandalizar en la pagina de Jack y de Camelia, y me costo bastante encontrar una buena edición y así deshacer la de él. Estoy registrada en la wiki, solo que edito otras y como no quiero venir aqui a molestar, por eso no edito como usuario, pero soy Belusaku. Bueno espero que puedas bloquearle. Imágenes Me gustaria saber de donde has sacado la foto del Regate Huracán Angelito96 14:48 15 ene 2012 (UTC) Me podrias poner bien la foto de mi perfil??????????????Albaro 10:28 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola soy joe ha habido una edicion vandalica en la pagina Camellia Travis Joeking01 17:52 22 ene 2012 (UTC) PD:Bloquea a este usuario 217.216.242.71 es el que ha hecho la edición soy yo joeking01 estamos teniendo problemas con los comentarios en las discusiones de las paginas mayoritariamente por usuarios no registrados basicamente es porque unos dicen piropos a los prsonajes otros les dicen que no son reales y estos les devuelven con insultos al pricipio era en pocas paginas pero ahora es en bastantes solo aviso no se si habra que quitar los comentarios en las paginas por un tiempo... pero eso lo decides tu Joeking01 19:47 23 ene 2012 (UTC) holaaa me gustaria saber si qieres ser mi wikiamigo? y perdon empece a re hacer a camy no sabia q podias volver a ponerla en la pagina ya melo comento joe y ai q tener cuidado con los q comentan se empiecan a insultar de vez encuando Miku love 16:17 24 ene 2012 (UTC) jajaja vale me alegra saberlo Miku love 15:18 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Por favor,¿puedes ayudarme en mi wiki? El del mensaje anterior era Fermp se me olvido firmar. Fermp 11:25 2 feb 2012 (UTC) Problemas con el chat Ha habido un problema en el chat parece que se ha cortado derrepente y se han desconectado todos los usuarios Joeking01 19:08 2 feb 2012 (UTC) Cambio Muro de mensajes discusión has quitadoo el muro de mensajes ? Bueno si te soy sincero prefiero la pagina de discusión ah y gracias por lo de la firma Joeking01 (discusión) 07:21 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Wiki NO entiendo lo k le paso a la wiki estoy un poco confuso me lo explicas: Firma:Pokelin fan XD Mensajes. ¿Porque has quitado los mensajes? Me gustaria que los volvieras a poner o por lo menos decirme el porqué.Adrian eleven (discusión) 13:54 17 jul 2012 (UTC)